Coelicus Servus Angelicus
by Hikari Shuu
Summary: “God does not see it fit for fallen angels to return to heaven.” His whispered cries heard only by the master. The sighs and pitiful looks from no one in the darkness are his lone answer. The tears ran wet on his face.
1. Wings of Innocence

HELLO!!! *silence* Hi? He, he! ^^; Well here is my fic. V.V It's about vampires and all  
  
that stuff, but I have a problem I do not know what time period to base it in! ( It's  
  
pretty pathietic but I am lacking that err. brain power right now! Well hope you enjoy  
  
it! Please read and review of you have time. Oh yeah the song in his chatpter is by  
  
"Evanescence" it's called "Fields Of Innocence." It's a lovely and sad song!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! *breath* Or the band or any of the songs written by  
  
the band!  
  
Devil May Cry  
  
Chapter One: Wings of Innocence  
  
His breathing was slow and clam. A golden bang fell across his face covering his  
  
small angelic face. He watched this child sleep, this angel that glided on the wings  
  
of innocence to tame the darkness embedded in his forsaken heart. The small from  
  
whimpered and turned in his sleep. He was one who lived by preying on others;  
  
an extortioner; a bloodsucker. A foul heart never capable of loving an angel. His  
  
allies where out for blood, their one main source of power, like and lust. He  
  
smiled sadly and brushed the golden bangs out of the young boys eyes, his lips  
  
were open slightly as he breathed. The figure hesitated as he leaned down and  
  
placed a soft kiss on the delicate lips. He left his hand slide across the smooth pale  
  
skin. He cursed his in his mind this deep passion that he felt around this boy. The  
  
obligations, allegiance, he held to his master were the only thing that stood in the  
  
way of this beautiful feeling. But to break them would be a fate much worse than  
  
death. To have your heart exiled to darkness and loneliness for ever would be to  
  
much to bare. He smiled sadly as he walked to the window. He disappeared but  
  
closed it so the cold winds did not disturb the child's slumber. To walk after the  
  
flesh was what he did.  
I still remember the world from the eyes of a child.  
  
Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now.  
  
Where has my heart gone?  
  
And I'd even dream for the real world.  
  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all.  
Sliver hair fell around her face. She disowned herself the title human, for it was  
  
something she was no longer. Humanity a weak thing, destined for down fall always. A  
  
specter more so than a speaker. She was a lesser vampire, mistress to a monarchal  
  
vampire. She did not lack the fornal hexes or the ability to perform charter magic but she  
  
was not born full-blooded vampire. She was his eyes and ears outside their world. There  
  
stood a fine line between her love and lust. She was as pale as the moon and her hair  
  
matched her completion, dark blue and jade streaks ran through her hair like rivers, it  
  
accented her violet eyes perfectly. She wore nothing but black a signed of what owned  
  
her. The dress was a halter at the top and some down to toe length. He was to fetch him  
  
another victim. She came across a man in an alley he had drunk himself to affluence. She  
  
came closer to him. Her heart beat raced as it always did when she came near a human. A  
  
loaming love still existed from her exiled species. She bent down and put a hand on his  
  
lip to silence his horrific singing. She brought his lips to hers and tasted his essence them  
  
breathed on his neck and bite his softly. The scarlet elixir craved by all vampires  
  
streamed into her mouth. She drank deeply and moaned at the sensation it gave her body. It pumped through her veins in awakened her mind and spirit; this is the rush she lived  
  
for. She stopped herself knowing there where other purposes for this human. She waved  
  
her hand and charter marks glowed on her hands as she opened a portal. She gathered the  
  
man in her arms and walked into it. She dropped the body on the ground knowing he  
  
would sooner or later come for it. The sent of blood was his best sense. She dismissed  
  
herself back to the mortal world. She roamed the streets looking at the things she missed  
  
most. Family. She stumbled upon the Church of Lost Souls. Entering the church she  
  
pulled out the tiny crucifix her mother had given her so long ago. She walked up to the  
  
alter and got down on her knees. Tiny red tears made there way down her face.  
  
"You still come."  
  
She looked up anguish forced a fire in her eyes. He backed away from the hurt that  
  
radiated towards him.  
  
"Innocent as a child you are, but corrupted by darkness."  
  
She looked confused at him seeking his knowledge.  
  
"It's not the owner that chooses the path but the path that chooses the owner."  
  
"I want to be free."  
  
"But you're. We all belong to him."  
  
She hide her head from his gaze and uttered as she spoke."  
  
"Somehow it seems colder now. Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a  
  
stranger. Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything."  
  
She dashed off out of the church she was gone, gone from the world trapped in darkness.  
I still remember the world from the eyes of a child.  
  
Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now.  
  
Where has my heart gone?  
  
And I'd even dream for the real world.  
  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all.  
  
He knew all the pain that filled her confused. He looked on sadden at the thought.  
  
"I still remember."  
  
He snarled and left the church. Disappearing in the darkness he was born from.  
  
I still remember the sun always warm on my back.  
  
Somehow it seems colder now.  
  
Where has my heart gone?  
  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger.  
  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything.  
  
Where has my heart gone?  
  
And I'd even dream for the real world.  
  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything.  
  
Oh where, where has my heart gone?  
  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger.  
  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything.  
  
I still remember...  
  
^^ For give me for the shortness! GOMEN! LoL! XD well please keep a look out for a new chappy! Thank You! *bows to readers* And TBC! Mwhahahahaahhahaahhaahhahahahahahhaahhaaha.. 


	2. Crimson Lips

Nymph: HELLO!! Time for another chappy! R&R!! Please!  
Malik: Nymph does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Yami: Good thing she doesn't we'd all be dead or worse.  
  
Nymph: *hailing at her Malik shrine*  
  
Yami: -_-U  
  
Nymph: *looks around* ^^;  
  
Yami Bakura: I am Bat Man!  
  
Nymph: hey that was not in the script...  
  
Malik: Where's my 20 bucks? Ya know my time is precious and I hate wasting my  
  
precious time.  
  
Nymph: Yeah, Yeah, it' right here * hands him monopoly money*  
  
Malik: ^_^ Thankies! *hugs Nymph*  
  
Nymph: Sucker.:)  
  
*Yami Malik steps out*  
  
Yami Malik: Why am I here again??  
  
Nymph: *cough* Because you.  
  
Yami Malik: Oh yeah.  
  
Malik: Humph. Why is he here? *points to Yami Malik*  
  
Yami Malik: *snicker* you're mascaras smeared..  
  
Malik: *gasp pulls out a bag full of make up get out a mirror the size of his head  
  
and leans in really close to look at himself and starts flipping his hair and  
  
reapplies his eye shadow, brushes his hair about 40 times than straightens it and  
  
sprays it with hair spry* *gives sexy grin* Like perfect! Yami Malik: O_O god it was only a joke...  
  
Malik: *sticks out tongue* Well I like to look good for my public* *points to Nymph  
  
and Yami*  
  
B: Dear god...  
  
Nymph: So that's why he looks so good... GAH! On the story!  
'I haven't sought out a sanctuary yet. Certainly not this place where I currently  
  
am. I am truly alone, by myself. Neither friends nor kin surround me in this place.  
  
I'm talking to myself again. Its funny how he thinks, he'll always be my master but  
  
on a lighter note a lover? He likes to get under my skin; push buttons that he  
  
knows will awaken hurt in me. I don't pity myself I live the best I can. But I am  
  
beautiful alone. Or so he says, I have no other opinion.'  
  
The boy hunched himself in the corner. Away from the darkness closer to the  
  
window as he could get where the light shone in. He whimpered as the strong  
  
arms embraced him and dragged him back in the blackness.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
The voice coaxed as he let his fingers trace over the young boys lips.  
  
"Ye-yes?"  
  
Ryou managed to stammer as the figure's intoxicating touch tainted his skin.  
  
The figure held a confused look on his face.  
  
"Do you fear me?" The boy eyes pleaded innocence as he nodded. The bigger teenager smirked and leaned down and bit his ear lobe.  
  
"Good."  
  
His voice husky and low as he laid kisses on the boy's neck. Ryou let an  
  
unwanted moan escape his lips. He whimpered in protest as hands grazed over  
  
his figure and rested on his torso.  
  
"Bakura-san.."  
  
Ryou whispered as tears welled in his chocolate eyes. Bakura stopped and  
  
looked over Ryou's petite body. He leaned down again and pulled Ryou's shirt  
  
over his head roughly. He leaned down and sucked on one of the nipples. He let  
  
his tongue swirl around on it and roughly bit it, causing Ryou to let out a short  
  
scream.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
He brought himself to my lower thighs and rubbed them with brut force. Through  
  
the cloth I could still feel the sinful sensation wash over me. He tugged on my  
  
pants and they easy slid off my skinny figure leaving me bare. His eyes loamed  
  
over me lustfully. I tried to close my eyes and imagine I was somewhere else but  
  
it failed to work. He let his hand roam over my length barley touching it, teasing  
  
me. I again let out those pleasured moans with the contact provided. He took me  
  
into his mouth and his tongue swirled over it again and again. My head spun and  
  
more moans leaked out of my head. After he did that he moved up again and  
  
kissed me roughly letting me taste myself. Then he pulled away as he did he bite  
  
my bottom lip. I winced and fell back on the floor. He started to take off his cloths.  
  
Unbearable slow. I blushed as I saw his much more mature gentiles. He smirked  
  
and pounced on me. He straddled my hips and rubbed against me. I hate and  
  
liked the tingling feeling I felt. I was like floating. My head swayed with the  
  
passion heating my body. He kissed my neck. Then he stopped and teasingly got  
  
off me. I looked helpless as he got off.  
  
"Want more?"  
  
His voice was deep and sinister. I stopped and I nodded. I never asked for more.  
  
Never before this. He smiled sweetly and brought me too his lap. He softly kissed  
  
my neck and then tuned me over. I waited anxiety building up in me. He got on  
  
top of me and opened my hips up. I trembled under his frosty touch. Then  
  
unexpected kindness disappeared as he slammed into me. The pain made me  
  
flinch and I screamed, really loud. It surpassed the screams I gave when he  
  
tortured me. He picked up the pace and I hurt more. I like out another ear  
  
piercing scream. My nails grazed the stone floor until it made a screeching noise.  
  
Ringing burst through my ears and my head felt like it would explode. I fought to  
  
keep my conciseness.  
  
"Stop! Please! No more! No more!"  
  
I cried and screamed at the same time. He smiled and shook his head his fangs  
  
showing. His face looked demented in the darkness and his red eyes gleamed  
  
like rubies. Blood gushed from my thighs onto him and me. He enjoyed this sick  
  
idea of pleasure. And I can hear him crying.  
  
"Devils got you now."  
  
He sounds like he's dying.  
  
"Can't stop the crimson. It's out of my hands now."  
  
His nails graze my back and create tiny roads of fresh bleeding scratches that  
  
burned and hurt. I arched my back I was reaching my peak. I felt his release  
  
inside of me. It was a warm feeling almost welcoming but after looking his face I  
  
changed my mind as tear gushed from my eyes. His face seemed to soften for a  
  
second he pulled out of me and ran his hand through his deranged hair.  
  
"Oh Ryou, koi?"  
  
I shuddered and backed away from him.  
  
"Oh Ryou are we enemies now?"  
  
More tears flooded from my eyes and I shook with fear.  
  
"You're insane!"  
  
I choked out, awaiting my punishment for talking back to master. It came I was  
  
not prepared. He kicked me in the ribs and I fell over, but not to my wishes I was  
  
not dead almost but not.  
  
"God does not see it fit more fallen angels to return to heaven."  
  
He grinned sadistically and drew me to his chest. There was a slight popping  
  
noise, as his fangs sank into my veins. I was paralyzed, while the blood drained  
  
from my body. But he never took all my blood just enough to leave me hanging  
  
between life and death. He deposed of me on the ground, my blood still dripped  
  
from his lips. He kissed my roughly hard enough to bruise. His lips choke me. My  
  
own blood on my lips. It tastes sour and nasty. Bakura said it's like a small piece  
  
of heaven. Then he brings out his favorite toy. His knife. It glints and sparkles  
  
with a lust for blood. He cut himself and makes my suck his blood. I choke as he  
  
makes me sallow it. His blood on my lips masques his emptiness. It was free of  
  
heart, love and compassion. He smiles as he watches me squirm on the floor  
  
trying to hack up his blood. He walks away to leave me here. I crawl into a small  
  
ball. I sit here, begging sweet Jesus:  
  
"Set me free!  
  
"Let me fly!  
  
Or.  
  
"Just kill me."  
  
"Let me die."  
  
There all options life has given me. My blood flowed now it seeps all over me and  
  
my body. I cry silently. Always silent. Whispered cries heard only by the master. The sighs and pitiful looks from no one in the darkness are my lone answer. My  
  
only dying blossom of faith. I wipe the blood off my lips. He kissed me, raped me  
  
with those crimson lips. I lowered myself to the ground praying I would die before  
  
I become like Bakura, become like my master.  
  
Nymph: Please R&R! 


	3. Author's Note! Please read!

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hello readers! This is the beginning of my story and I can not make a decision on for  
  
what time period it should be set in. Either The regular Yu-Gi-Oh time or the 1800's in  
  
England. ^^; I would appreciate if you should give me your opinion in a review or e-mail  
  
me at chaos_angel789@yahoo.com! Thanks! 


End file.
